


Cheater

by MunkeySaiyan4



Category: Project DIVA (Video Games)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunkeySaiyan4/pseuds/MunkeySaiyan4
Summary: It's been a year since you've started dating Rin, and she's the sweetest thing in the world! But somehow, that's just not enough for you, so you decide to spice up your love life by cheating on her...with her best friend.





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Importing a story from my Wattpad. It's incomplete right now, but I'll update it once I get time.

"I had so much fun today!" your girlfriend, Rin giggles into your shoulder as she walks along the street, lit red with the dusty sky where the sun threatens to slip away for the night. You look down at her, and marvel at how she holds onto your arm with such complete and utter adoration. Even after a year together, the way she treats you makes you think she'll never tire of your presence.

Her large white ribbon glows in the evening sunlight, causing just the slightest glint to flash into your eyes, temporarily blinding you.

"What's wrong?" she asks as she tightens her grip on you, her voice changing from happy to concerned in a fraction of a second.

Though blinded, you continue to walk along until you slam face first into a lampost. The metal is cold as it rams into your nose, and you immediately fall backward onto the ground as the pain rings through your skull, then down the rest of your body.

"Are you okay?!"

The words pour from her mouth as she kneels down at your side. Her arms clamp around your shoulders like a vice, and you think that this may be what it feels like to be mauled by a bear. Still, for as tight a grip as she had on you, it was yet another way she showed her unyeilding affection for you.

You listen as she lets out a quiet sigh at the sensation of holding you close, just revelling in your warmth. You too can feel the heat of her body spreading throughout your own as she squeezes tighter.

"Better?" she asks quietly, looking into your eyes as her face draws nearer to your own. She gives no indication that she cares or even notices the crowd of people beginning to collect up behind her as they watch her try to soothe you. Feeling slightly embarrassed yourself, you give a nod to let her know your alright in hopes that she'll let you back on your feet.

"There we go," she says, dusting you off as she helps you up off the sidewalk. You turn toward the crowd, and they instantly begin to scatter at the realization of being discovered. A quick peck on your cheek from the petite blonde pulls your attention back to her. You remind her that the sun is nearly set, and though she does so reluctantly, she agrees that it's best you get moving in order to get home before nightfall. This girl was the sweetest thing in the world...and yet, you had a secret.

"Goodnight!" she waved at you with both hands as you left her front stoop. You waved back casually as you walked away. You couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle as you watched the almost ridiculous manner in which she tried to keep you in her sight for as long as she possibly could, like it would be the last time she'd see you for rest of her life. She was sweet, if not a little suffocating with all the attention she constantly showered you with.

About a minute passes after you leave Rin's doorstep, when suddenly you feel something vibrating in your pocket. You reach inside, and pull out your cellphone to see the screen lit up with the words 'message recieved'. You quickly swipe the screen open and read the message from your inbox.

_"Got some free time if you wanna meet up 2nite! ;)"_

You feel the hairs on the back of your neck begin to stand on end as you read the short message. It isn't often that she calls you over. It was an invitation that you couldn't refuse.

***

It takes you nearly thirty minutes to reach your destination on foot, and by then it's already started to rain cats and dogs. You run up to the front door and excitedly begin to knock. It only takes a few seconds before you hear someone in the other side, but to you it seemed like hours. You try your best to contain yourself as the door finally opens.

"Glad you could make it," she says in as cute a voice as she can manage, giving her long, blue twintails a toss behind her head. You stand there, dumbstruck, as she leans against the doorway, watching you with a steamy look that could melt glass.

I haven't done anything yet, you think to yourself. You know this doesn't have to be like all the times before. All you have to do is walk away. You begin to turn on your heels, to leave this place and never come back, but almost as if reading your mind, her eyes lock onto yours.

"Well? You coming in or what?" she asks with a giggle. With that, all doubt is erased from your mind. You can tell from the satisfied grin on her beautiful face that she knows she's caught you in her spell, and now you're past the point of caring. The rain pouring onto your body does nothing to cool the heat of passion and lust you're feeling right now. You have to have her, even if it's just for tonight.

With your inhibitions cast to the wind, you take a step forward, then another, then yet another. Before you realize it, you've already made your way through the front door, your soaked clothes dripping onto the floor.

"C'mere," she breathes, her voice a quiet rasp, "lets get you out of those clothes..."

Her arms slide slowly up your shoulders, and lock around your neck. Her hot breath spurs you on as her face steadily inches near your own. God, you can't wait to taste her lips again. Your thoughts drift one last time to Rin before you push her out of your mind altogether. You know what you're doing is wrong, but there'll be enough time to feel bad about it tomorrow...

To be continued...


	2. Lies

"Wake up, sleeping beauty..." you hear a voice whisper softly into your ear.

Your eyelids flutter as you struggle to make sense of the sudden downpour of color and light flooding your newly awakened eyes. At first you can't tell where you are, but when your sight finally clears, your gaze settles on the person next to you, her devilish smile telling you all you need to know to get back up to speed. Her long blue hair, unkempt and scattered across her shoulders does nothing to detract from her good looks. On fact, there's something about her redhead that seems to only add to your fascination of her.

Her eyes are glued to yours as she hovers over you with a satisfied smirk. Strands of her hair begin to fall in her face as she begins to move down toward you. Her lips part slightly as she positions her mouth over yours, and you wait eagerly for her to close the distance. Your lips are inches away from each other -- you can practicall taste them. You feel the heat of her breath on your face, but a loud beeping sound suddenly echoes throughout the room, startling you both, ending your fun before it begins.

"Careful you don't have a heart attack!" Miku snickers as you jump at the sound. You let out a sigh of disappointment as you watch her crawl off of you, instead reaching for a hairbrush on the nightstand.

"Looks like your girlfriend's calling." she remarks offhandedly as she runs the brush through her hair.

You ignore her at first, shutting your eyes to try and catch just a little more sleep while she gets ready, when finally your brain starts to register what she'd just said. You quickly spring out of bed, throwing the covers off your body, and nearly knocking her off the edge of the bed.

"Hey!" she squeaks in surprise. You ignore her as you frantically open the lock on your phone, and quickly hit the answer but on.

"G'morning, cutie!" you hear the chipper voice of your girlfriend on the other end of the line. You return her greeting, trying your best not to sound like you didn't just wake up in another woman's bed.

"Are you alright?" she asks after hearing your voice, still hoarse from last night's phillandering. "You sound really tired.

You assure her that you're perfectly fine, just a bit tired from... a jog you went on before bed last night!

"It sounds more like you were running a marathon!" she remarks in awe.

You hear a sudden burst of laughter come from the woman behind you. Apparently she's been listening in on the conversation. You motion for her to keep quiet, but you can tell that it's already too late.

"What was that sound?" Rin asks, a clear tone of concern in her voice. You curse inwardly before trying to come up with some quick excuse to pull yourself out of the frying pan...

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update coming later on. If anybody has any suggestions as to the lie you wanna tell, type it in the comments. On all ears!
> 
> ...Or eyes, I guess. All eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I haven't forgotten about the requests I've gotten! They're still in the works, I promise!
> 
> As for this piece o' crap...I may, or may not finish it.


End file.
